Disney Castle
by Michigo Sinister
Summary: Going to Disney Castle is actually pretty cool for Yakumo. She meets Sora's old friends and sees how the other worlds are doing. Then an old enemy shows up claiming to be good but could that really be true or it is another lie?


**Disney Castle**

Once they got to Disney Castle, they departed from the Gummi Ship allowing Chip and Dale to work on it.

"Well haven't been back here in a while." Sora said.

King Mickey nodded and led them up through the Gummi Hanger. Outside Yakumo looked around as she saw a number of plants. They went towards the Castle Door when it opened suddenly. A duck and a dog came out and saluted.

"Donald, Goofy." Sora said.

They smiled, "Sora!"

"Hey guys good to see you again." Sora said.

"Who and who?" Yakumo asked.

Sora explained, "This is Donald Duck and Goofy. Their Royal Knights of the King and good friends of mine."

Yakumo thought for a moment and said, "Oh right. Now I remember you telling us about them."

"How has things been here?" King Mickey asked them.

"Things have been normal here Your Majesty." Donald said.

"Good to hear." King Mickey said before entering the castle.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi follow him in but Yakumo is stopped by Donald and Goofy.

"Hold on who are you?" Donald asked.

Sora shook his head and answered, "Donald it's ok. This is my friend Yakumo. She's been helping us fight off the Heartless in the worlds."

"Well I'll be. Sora seems to always make new friends." Goofy said.

Yakumo smiled and followed her friends. They went to the library where Chip and Dale had set up a hologram of all the worlds which Donald activates. They looked at the worlds and most of them looked normal. But a few of them were completely covered in darkness.

"Hold on. How is that possible? I defeated Mist." Yakumo asked.

"Well that's true but you only beat her Heartless. The worlds won't go back to normal until you beat her Nobody too." King Mickey explained.

Yakumo sighed and said, "I knew my mission was only half done but I didn't know that she had already taken others worlds."

Kairi looked around the map and noticed a world, "Hey Yakumo I think I found your world."

Yakumo went over and looked at it.

She smiled and said, "Yeah that's my world alright. Do you have a reading on it?"

"Readings show there were Heartless there but they were all wiped out. I'm guessing that was your doing." Donald said to Sora.

"Well you know me Donald but it wasn't me this time. Yakumo is the one who freed her world." Sora said.

"I'm just glad to see it still on the map. That means Mist hasn't gone back yet and that's the way I'm going to keep it." Yakumo said.

Suddenly it disappeared and then some darkness appeared in the corner of the room.

"What the? That's not supposed to happen." Riku said.

Sora got ready, "The Corner Stone of Light is suppose to protect this place."

Just then something fell out of it and the darkness disappeared. Everyone in the room got ready for a fight until the figure started to get up.

"You!" It said.

"Pete!" Sora, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey said surprised.

"Who?" Yakumo asked Kairi.

"Some guy who was working for Maleficent." Kairi answered.

"You know who Maleficent is right?" Riku asked Yakumo.

Yakumo nodded and looked at Pete. She saw that he really didn't look like he could do much in a fight.

"What are you doing here Pete?" Sora asked.

Pete raised his hand up defensively, "Wait wait I'm not here to fight you."

"That would be a first." Sora said.

"I'm not. Look I made a mistake going to Maleficent and trying to take over all the worlds. Please you have to believe me." Pete said sadly.

They glanced at each other before dropping the guards slightly, still having their weapons out.

"How did you even get here Pete?" King Mickey asked.

Pete shook his head, "I don't know…..the last thing I remember is fighting off the Heartless so you guys could go in and stop the Nobodies."

"That was a while back." Riku said.

"And you're sure you don't remember anything else?" Sora asked.

Pete nodded and said, "That's it."

Then Pete said, "Please give me another chance. I want to help you in whatever it is that's going on."

King Mickey sighed and said, "Fine but this your last chance Pete."

Pete smiled and said, "Oh thank you King Mickey. I won't let you down."

No one looked very sure about the King's choice but they didn't say anything. Sora explained a little bit more about Pete to Yakumo and that made her doubt that Pete had really changed sides. Yakumo started to practice making her wings come out but she couldn't do it. That didn't stop her though from trying. That night they decided to spend the night at the castle since no worlds needed their help at the moment. As they slept, a figure walked into Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Yakumo's rooms shrouded in the darkness. It took the Ultima Keychain from Sora, Kairi's Good Luck Charm, Yakumo's Rukia bracelet, and Riku's Alchemy wristbands.

Yakumo woke up the next morning noticing Rukia's bracelet was gone. She got out of bed, put on her sword, and went out of the room. Yakumo found Sora, Riku, and Kairi talking when she walked up.

"Hey have you guys seen Rukia's bracelet? I was sure I had it yesterday but it's gone now." Yakumo said.

"You too huh?" Riku asked.

Yakumo looked at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

"We all have had something taken from our rooms last night." Kairi explained.

"What was taken from you guys?" Yakumo asked.

Sora sighed and said, "My strongest Keychain: Ultima Weapon."

"My Good Luck Charm I made." Kairi said.

"And my Alchemy wristbands were taken." Riku added.

Yakumo sighed and said, "So should we tell King Mickey about this?"

"We were just talking about that and I think it's a good idea. King Mickey would want to know about this." Riku answered.

They agreed and went to King Mickey. They explained what was going on and that got king Mickey worried.

"I just checked the Corner Stone yesterday and I didn't see anything out of the ordinary." King Mickey explained.

"So what now Your Majesty." Sora asked.

King Mickey thought for a moment and said, "I'll check the Corner Stone again. It might be messed up because of Pete entering the castle through the darkness. In the mean time, you guys keep a look out for anything strange."

They nodded and King Mickey added, "Oh I almost forgot I wanted to give you something Yakumo."

King Mickey walked over to his desk where two books laid and picked them up. He walked back over to Yakumo and handed her the books. Yakumo took them and saw they had no title or anything on the books.

"These books have the Ansem Reports in them." King Mickey explained.

"Ansem Reports?" Yakumo asked.

King Mickey nodded, "Yeah it's the research that Ansem did on the Heartless but we found evidence that Xehanort had written most of the Ansem Reports."

Yakumo looked surprised, "Really?"

King Mickey nodded, "You can keep them. They should help you understand the research and the Heartless more."

Yakumo smiled, "Thank you Your Majesty."

With that they left trying to find out who had taken their things.

"I wonder if Pete had something to do with this?" Yakumo asked.

Sora shook his head, "I don't know. Pete's not the brightest bulb in the bunch and usually can't come up with a good plan by himself."

"But who else could have done it?" Riku asked.

Yakumo sighed shaking her head. No one was sure who was doing it, but that gave Yakumo an idea.

Shifting the books under her left arm she told her friends, "Well I better start looking through these books. Not to mention I still have to work on using my wings. I'll see you later ok guys?"

"Yeah see ya Yakumo." Riku answered.

Sora and Kairi also said good bye and Yakumo left for her room. As she entered her room, she had a feeling that someone was watching her. So Yakumo started to practice with her wings and was getting a little bit better with them. She still couldn't make them come out fully but one step at a time. So Yakumo took a break and started to read the Ansem Reports. After reading a few of them, Yakumo decided that it would be good to take some notes on the reports to understand them more. She found some pretty usefully info and found something's that Sora, Kairi, or Riku never told her.

"Heartless are born from the darkness in people's hearts and darkness are in everyone's hearts. Heartless lack emotions but they have some intelligence…..Not the ones we've seen." Yakumo said to herself while writing something down in the notebook she had.

She reread the report, "Acted only towards living samples…Weird."

Then there was a knock on her door causing her to jump slightly. Yakumo got up, went to the door, and opened it. Kairi was standing on the other side and Yakumo smiled slightly.

"Hey Kairi what's up?" Yakumo asked.

"Well it's getting late." Kairi pointed out.

Yakumo glance behind Kairi and saw that night had come.

"Oh wow I hadn't noticed. I guess time flies when you're going over research." Yakumo said.

"How is that coming?" Kairi asked.

Yakumo nodded, "Pretty good. I'm learning a lot more but maybe I should call it a night. See you in the morning Kairi."

Kairi nodded and walked away so Yakumo closed the door. Yakumo went over to where she was working, closed the book and notebook, put them on top of each other, and then passed her hand over it. The books glow briefly and Yakumo smiled. Then she got into bed and went to sleep. Later that night, when Yakumo was asleep, that same figure came into her room again. It quietly walked over to the books and went to pick them up. It stopped when it heard Yakumo groan but then found out she was still asleep.

The figure grabbed the books and left the room. Once the figure had left, Yakumo sat wide wake and smiled. The figure went to the entrance to the Gummi Hanger and waited. A pure black wolf walked out and smiled.

"Do you have them?" The wolf said.

"Yeah there right here." The figure said and it was revealed to be Pete.

The wolf smiled and said, "Then soon my master will come back."

Pete smiled but then they heard, "I Knew It!"

Pete turned and saw everyone was standing nearby.

"So it was Pete after all." Riku said.

Pete smirked, "So what? Now that I got these Ansem Reports; there ain't nothing stopping us from taking over the worlds."

Yakumo smiled and asked, "Is that what you think?"

Pete looked confused and, in a wave of her hand, the books came flying back to her.

"Take a look Pete." She said before opening the book.

The page that she had opened to was completely blank. Pete looked surprised as did everyone else.

"But how is that possible?" The wolf asked.

Yakumo explained, "After what had happened last night, I thought Pete had something to do with it. But I needed proof. So after King Mickey gave me the Ansem Reports I thought that they were the next thing that was going to be taken. So I put a magical spell on the books the turn the print invisible."

"Smart move." Riku said.

"I try. Now let's get this guy." Yakumo said.

Everyone got ready to fight but the wolf shook his head, "Looks like we'll have to get out of here. My master will not be pleased."

"Master? Who are you talking about?" Yakumo asked.

The wolf explained, "You know her because you defeated her not too long ago. I'm Mist's wolf guardian Shade."

"So you're trying o bring Mist back?" Sora asked.

"And it almost worked too." Shade said.

A black portal opened behind them and they quickly entered. Then the portal disappeared and everyone sighed.

"Look like Pete was still bad after all." King Mickey said sadly.

"Don't feel bad Your Majesty. I think that was Shade's plan all along." Riku said.

Yakumo sighed and said, "You know I just thought of something. What if they took the stuff they stole from us?"

"They didn't." Sora said who had walked over to the Gummi Hanger.

Sora lifted up a black box and walked back over to his friends. They saw it was locked so Yakumo used a little magic to unlock it. They opened it and saw their stuff inside.

"Alright." Riku said taking back his wristbands.

"Wow they really aren't that smart." Kairi said taking back her charm.

Yakumo took back her bracelet and asked, "I wonder why they took this stuff?"

Sora shrugged taking back his Keychain, "Maybe they thought if they had enough power they could bring Mist's Heartless back to life."

"Then why did they need the Ansem Reports?" Riku asked.

No one had an answer for that but they knew they would have to be careful. They went back to their rooms and Yakumo started to wonder if Shade was going to show up again. She decided to keep the spell on the books just in case and put them into her pack. Then she went to sleep still wondering what was going to happen.

The End of Disney Castle


End file.
